


What's Eating Harry Potter?

by reallycorking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Comic, HP: EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/pseuds/reallycorking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are sharing a flat while attending Auror Academy. Harry starts acting...peculiar. It's up to Ron to figure out what is happening to Harry, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Eating Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> For harryronreunion at LJ! Thanks to my wonderful longleggedgit and cmere for looking this over and giving me much-needed feedback. This comic reads left to right.

  



End file.
